


Operation: Deflower Lelouch

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Suzaku/Lelouch is end game here if that matters, unrepentant nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Written for the Code Geass kink meme--Millay's decided that if Shirley won't make the first move, she can't be upset if someone else does.Originally posted to fanfiction.net; presented here with no changes.





	Operation: Deflower Lelouch

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already read this one; it started on the original cg_kinkmeme livejournal community (RIP) before being brought over to fanfiction.net. I'm finally archiving my old fic here on AO3, at least so I can have it here in a place where it won't be in danger of deletion just for the sake of being porny. As these are typically between 8-10 years old, there may be differences in things like fanon or characters' names' localization (mostly Milly, who was often Millay or even Mirei at the time). If this bothers, please don't read.
> 
> If you enjoy, please let me know!

Reinforcements, plans and backup plans...

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the virulent headache he could feel coming on. As usual, he'd ducked out of first period to come to the roof and read, and as was usual these days, reading had turned into trying desperately to figure out how he was going to win a war against a nation so much better prepared than his little ragtag bunch of insurgents. He was in the middle of debating the merits of calling a meeting of the Black Knights after school when a shadow fell over him.

"Big brother." Rolo looked disturbed.

"Can I help you, Rolo?"

"Big brother," Rolo tried again, clearly at a loss. "You know...you know that I'll protect you, right? Always. I'll always protect you, from everything."

"That's...sweet of you, Rolo," Lelouch blinked, confused by the declaration.

"And if you ever...needed something, you know I'd do it for you, right? Anything." Rolo's eyes were piercing. "Anything at all." Was it Lelouch's imagination, or was Rolo really reaching for his belt buckle? Alright, time to get out of there...

"Ah, it's nice to have someone so dedicated to the cause," Lelouch nodded. "Class time now. I'll see you after school, Rolo."

"What about lunch?"

"Oh, er, I'll see you at lunch, too, I suppose," Lelouch smiled uneasily, ducking under the rail to get back to the stairs. "Well! I'll see you at lunch, then!"

"You can count on it," Rolo replied solemnly. "Because you can always count on me, big brother...big brother?" He looked around, but he was alone on the rooftop.

Lelouch panted, taking the stairs two at a time. Rolo was being extra creepy today, and he didn't know if it was because of some sort of special occasion or-

Had Rolo heard about some major attack coming up? Some desperate situation that Zero and his Knights had no chance of escaping? The possibility made him paranoid, but Rolo was creepy on the best of days. Perhaps he'd just forgotten to take his pills this morning. Lelouch frowned to himself. Maybe Rolo-

"Ouch!" He'd slammed into Rivalz, leaving them both sprawled on the floor. "Oh, it's you, Lelouch...oh! Lelouch! Hi!" Lelouch stared at Rivalz. The blue haired boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm pretty clumsy sometimes."

Lelouch stood, extending a hand to Rivalz. The boy's nervous chatter was tiring; he hated having to switch back into Lelouch-Lamperouge-mode, playing the happy schoolboy for his friends. It always made him feel so-Rivalz had been patting the dust off of him for a while, he realized. In fact, some of the places he was patting had come nowhere near the ground when he fell.

"Rivalz! What the hell are you doing?" Lelouch cried in dismay. Had the boy lost his mind?

"A-ahahahahahaha! Lelouch! I was just..." Rivalz paused thoughtfully. "You have such wide shoulders."

"I...thanks?" Lelouch was  _very confused_.

"The, um. The slope of your shoulders just invites the hand to sort of... _glide_  across them," Rivalz said awkwardly, stroking over Lelouch's arm.

"Er, Rivalz..."

Lelouch stepped away. Rivalz followed. Lelouch stepped away again. Rivalz followed again. Lelouch stepped away again, and Rolo yelled, "Big brother, look out!" His foot caught on the top stair and, flailing, he stumbled backwards toward certain doom-

-or a certain pilot's broadly muscled chest. "Careful, there," Suzaku said, guiding him on shaky legs to solid, un-tiered ground.

"Th-thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there," Lelouch said, still clinging to Suzaku's arm. Rolo glared at Suzaku. Suzaku stared back.

"Awkward," Rivalz said. Lelouch privately agreed.

"Well. Um. Well, I have class, so it was great running into some of you and weird running into others, but we'll have to do it again sometime. Maybe with less inappropriate touching," Lelouch added, backing away. He checked over his shoulder for stairs and tried not to look like he was running away.

Suzaku's first instinct was to suspect Rolo of the inappropriate touching, but Rivalz looked so guilty when he turned around that his surprise must have shown on his face. "It wasn't my fault!" the student blurted, raising his hands as if under arrest. "It was Millay's idea!"

Suzaku took a moment to take this in. "Milly's idea?" Rivalz nodded emphatically.

"Millay told us that the first person to seduce Lelouch would get out of costumed events for the rest of the year! And you  _know_  how she is about costumed events!"

Suzaku nodded, then froze. "' _Seduce_ '?" His face darkened.

"Please don't hurt me!" Rivalz cringed. "She...it started with Millay telling Shirley that if she didn't...go ahead and put the moves on him," Rivals laughed nervously, "someone was going to-ha ha-beat her to it. Then she said, well, she said that part about the costumes, and it all kind of...got away from us. I don't want to dress up anymore, Suzaku. Don't make me dress up anymore..."

Suzaku looked down into Rivalz's pleading face, deaf to all but the overwhelming rushing in his ears. Lelouch, deflowered? Defeated? The image of Lelouch below him, writhing and pleading for mercy flashed through his mind and instantly his decision was made: he would play this game, and he would hold Zero beneath him, begging. Lelouch moaned in his mind, and he couldn't quite tell if it was pleasure or pain.

"Er, Suzaku?" Rivalz asked tentatively. "Your, um. Your eye has gone all twitchy. Are you okay?"

Suzaku shook the image away reluctantly, though he was determined to make it a reality. "That is a terrible, terrible thing to do to a friend, Rivalz. I'm surprised at you! I never thought you were like that!" he scolded.

Rivalz looked abashed. "I know. You know, truth be told, I don't think I would have known what to do once I got there. Where's the appeal in a guy like Lelouch, anyway?"

"That ass," Rolo supplied helpfully as Suzaku answered, "Crushing the will."

Rivalz blinked at both of them and backed away slowly.

Lunchtime, and like hell Lelouch was going to eat anywhere with Rolo. Especially since Rolo seemed to prefer dark, unlit parts of the school where no one could hear him scream. Instead, he pulled a chair up to the meeting table in the Student Council's office, his sandwich spread out in front of him in an unappetizing heap.

Suzaku. What was Suzaku doing on campus today? Rolo had already let him know the observation schedule for the week, and Suzaku wasn't supposed to come by for another two days. Unless he'd changed places with...what's his face, the guy who was supposed to be on duty today. Or was it a girl? He didn't really care. The point was that Suzaku wasn't supposed to be there.

"Hmm," he mused. Poking his sandwich distastefully, he reminded himself to remind Sayoko that he wasn't particularly interested in egg salad and opted to bite into his apple instead.

"That's not much of a lunch," a voice contributed helpfully from his shoulder. He jerked around in his chair to find Nina, sitting far too close. He laughed nervously.

"Ah, Nina! I didn't think anyone would be in here."

"I always eat lunch in here. I thought you came in to visit me." Was she...pouting? He pushed his chair back a bit, instinctively. "I have some yogurt left over from my lunch if you'd like it. It's unopened."

"Really? You're a life saver!" Lelouch beamed at her, reaching for the cup. She lifted it away.

"I don't have a spoon, though," she warned.

"Oh? I guess that's okay..." She was acting strange. Unusually talkative. Unbuttoning her blouse?

"I guess we'll have to...find some other way to eat it?" She smeared a thick gob of yogurt along her throat, and he shoved back from the table to the door. "Wha-what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" A thought struck him: this was why Nina was behaving so strangely; this was why Rivalz had accosted him in the hallway. This was why Rolo-no, Rolo was always creepy. Back on topic.

"Nina? Nina, I want you to listen to me. I think there's some kind of gas leak on campus. It's making everyone act really weird. You don't really want me to," he gagged, "er, yeah. You're just kind of sick right now. Let's get you to the nurse and see about making you feel better."

"I know what will make me feel better," Nina purred. She clambered onto the table and was crawling toward him when the door burst open.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Rolo cried.

"Too late?" Lelouch grabbed at rescue. Rolo pointed at the white smears down Nina's neck. Lelouch blinked. "Yogurt?"

"Yogurt?" Rolo echoed.

"Yogurt," Nina confirmed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Suzaku demanded.

"Why are you still here?" Rolo shrieked. Lelouch looked around, contemplated his options, and crawled out the window, shimmying down the drain pipe to freedom.

Lelouch dropped to the grass in exhaustion. All day long he'd been trying his best to avoid Rivalz, Rolo, Nina, and Suzaku. When he'd accidentally bumped into Nina in the library, she'd covered her face and cried, "I don't even like boys!", leading to a series of awkward questions by the librarian and an offer to call a help line for sexual assault victims on Nina's behalf. Sure, Nina probably needed a help line called, but Lelouch had been half-tempted to steal the card for himself. At the very least he'd eyed the normally shy girl warily and sneaked out with his bag over his crotch for protection. Now lessons were over and he couldn't go to the Student Council room because Rivalz might be there, he couldn't go home because Suzaku might be there, he couldn't go to the library because Nina might be there, and since it had been some hours since Rolo had found him, he was due to have the boy pop up in yet another socially awkward moment. He groaned and stared up at the clouds, wondering what kind of kool-aid his classmates had been drinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He turned to see Millay sitting next to him, elegantly long legs crossed at the ankle.

"Trying not to think right now," he admitted, turning back to the clouds. "Though I could use some company for it, I suppose."

"Oh? Too much on your mind? They say a massage is a great way to relax," Millay offered, reaching over to knead one of his shoulders. Despite himself, he melted into the touch.

"Maybe so. You're offering?"

"But of course. Flip over."

He rolled over onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands. "Ugh. Today has just been so weird."

"What's so weird about it, cuz?" Millay straddled his back and started working. Lelouch all but purred beneath her.

"Everyone. I don't know what's up with them today; it's like they've all gone completely insane!"

"You know, if it seems like everyone else is acting weird, the common factor is  _you_ ," Millay giggled, digging in with her thumbs.

"Ha ha," he laughed mirthlessly. "I'm serious. They've all been acting really strange today."

"Well, tomorrow's a different day. In the mean time, you need to get some serious tension out of your system!" A hand trailed suggestively down his side, worming its way between him and the grass. Sleepy eyes shot open.

"Millay, what-?"

"You want a happy ending?" she purred in his ear, groping at him from beneath.

"Millay! Quit joking around!"

"What if I'm not-" Time skipped. Lelouch found himself several feet away from where Millay knelt. Rolo's hand was clamped protectively around his arm, and Millay looked as confused as Lelouch felt.

"That's sick, Ms. President! You're his cousin!" Curious students started staring.

"Rolo, keep your voice down!" Lelouch hissed.

"It was just a joke," Millay laughed.

"You had your hand," Rolo's tone grew louder and more indignant, " _down his pants_."

"Rolo! Volume, please!" Lelouch begged quietly, listening to the murmuring students around them. "Oh my God..."

"Really, though, you're one to talk, using any excuse necessary to get your hands on your 'big brother'!" Millay retorted angrily.

"I'm going to have to transfer schools," Lelouch muttered to himself. "Leader of the Rebellion? No! Enthusiastic family-fucker!" A girl passing by too close stared openly. "What are you looking at?!"

"There you are!" Lelouch groaned. At the rate his day was going, he wouldn't be surprised to end the day leaping from the bell tower. He turned to Suzaku and tried to force a cheerful grin.

"Suzaku! How wonderful! I thought that surely, by now, your duties at the army would have called you away!" Lelouch grit his teeth, desperately ignoring the bickering behind him.

"I was hoping to talk to you, actually. Alone. In private," Suzaku said. He tugged his collar in the "let's meet on the roof and talk" gesture, and Lelouch could have cried in relief. Suzaku hated him; there was no way he had an ulterior motive, besides maybe killing him.

"Sure! Let me just drop some things off at the Council room and I'll be right there." Darting up the stairs, he peered down at the growing circle surrounding Rolo and Millay and prayed for a change of luck.

Shirley paced back and forth. The Student Council's meeting room was unusually empty today. Nina had refused to enter the room, blushing deeply, and begged Shirley to tell Millay that she wasn't going to be at the meeting today. Rivalz had thrown her a shaky excuse as well, waving jauntily as he left campus as fast as his bike could take him. Millay was nowhere to be found, so Shirley had decided that this was the best place to find and talk to Lulu.

"I like you." No, that was too vague. "I would like to sleep with you." Too formal! "I want to have sex." With whom? "Take me now, wild stallion!" Shirley snorted. Lulu, a wild stallion? Even she had to admit he was a show pony at best. "J-j-jam it in!"

" _What_?!" Oh, that was exactly how Lulu would respond to that one...Lulu? Shirley turned to the door, meeting Lulu's eyes awkwardly.

"Oh! Er, jam it in? I...hi, Lulu..." She honestly didn't know what to say. The door slammed in her face and she heard his footsteps running down the hall. She sighed, collapsing into a chair. Maybe he was gay?

Lelouch was raving by the time he got to the roof of the building. There was no way he was ever going to be able to look any of these people in the eye again, much less have classes with them, and he was headed to a private meeting in a secluded place with a man that wanted to kill him.

"Eh, it'd be an improvement on this day," he muttered to himself as he swung the door open. He froze.

Suzaku was silhouetted against the sunset, face shadowed by the fading orange sky. The wind had tousled his hair, and his uniform hung crisp from broad, fit shoulders. 'Maybe Rivalz was on to something,' Lelouch wondered, swallowing.

"Er, you wanted to talk to me?" he managed to squeak.

"Yeah. Come over here so I can see you. It's getting dark outside."

"We could go inside?"

Suzaku looked at him for a while. "No. It's more private up here."

'All the better to kill me,' Lelouch figured. He shuffled closer.

"Okay?" Suzaku reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him in against his chest. "Suzaku, what-?"

"Lelouch, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and..." Suzaku trailed off, leaning close to him.

"And?" Lelouch tilted his head back to see him better.

"And..." They stood there, so close together. Suzaku stared down into Lelouch's face, looking for a sign. Long black eyelashes fluttered as Lelouch's eyes fell closed.

"And?" Lelouch breathed expectantly.

"And-"

"You're not even  _part_  of the Student Council!" Lelouch swore. It figured.

Rolo stormed over to the couple, poking Suzaku in the chest. Suzaku went to shove back and time skipped. Suzaku was on the ground, staring up at them. He stood up and glared at Rolo.

"Rolo, go awa-Wait, what does the Student Council have to do with anything?" Lelouch realized.

"Nothing at all!" Rolo cried, laughing nervously. "I just want him to leave already!"

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Lelouch," Suzaku snapped at Rolo.

"You mean hold him down and do dirty, dirty things to him!" Rolo accused.

Lelouch coughed. "Ah, Rolo, I can take care of myself..."

"I have to protect your virtue, big brother!" Rolo declared. Lelouch gaped at him. Suzaku started laughing.

"My  _virtue_?" Lelouch demanded. "You have to protect my  _virtue_?" Rolo nodded emphatically. "I think it's safe with Suzaku," Lelouch said dryly. A hand wrapped around his middle, tugging him back against the soldier's body.

"Maybe not so safe," Suzaku said. "But you should ask the owner if he wants it protected." Lelouch's jaw dropped.

"Not you, too!" he moaned, turning in Suzaku's grasp to face him. Suzaku shrugged, capturing his lips in a kiss. Afterward, Lelouch, dazed, waved absentmindedly at Rolo. "Er, go find somewhere else to be for the next...," he looked up at Suzaku.

"Hour or so," Suzaku supplied helpfully.

"Hour or so," Lelouch repeated, pulling Suzaku back down for another kiss.

Rolo stormed off, or at least pretended to. Either way, he certainly didn't hide behind the boiler's ventilation shaft and masturbate vigorously to Suzaku thoroughly and enjoyably deflowering his brother. It was the sports shed.

"Okay!" Millay announced at the next Student Council meeting. "The winner of the 'Operation: Deflower Lelouch' mission last week was Suzaku, which means he doesn't have to wear an animal costume for the rest of the year! Yay!"

"What?!" Lelouch demanded. "Operation what?!"

"He doesn't even go to this school anymore!" Rivalz moaned.

"Lulu's gay?" Shirley cried in dismay.

"Of course," Nina said. "How could you not know?"

"I'll kill him!" Rolo growled.

"Alright! Now for this week's mission: 'Operation: Film it Happening'!"


End file.
